


Static Women

by TaeShears



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeShears/pseuds/TaeShears
Summary: Year after the incident, the Hero's are back and ready to end this once and for all not with out do or does situations and possible love and drama as well.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	Static Women

As the years go by, people get older. As they get older, they start to separate, and as they separate, things begin to change the further they move.

As most people know the original characters. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Sally,Peaches and Cream the list goes on and on and on and on….

They grow up together, go to high school together, and go out into the world to pursue what their hearts desire, separately. Some change for the better and the worst and some even change until they are unrecognizable.

Things go down, friendships are broken, possible lovers are torn apart, hearts are broken, rejections, innocence is taken by unforgivable events, lives are changed and lives lost...

Six years have gone by since that tragic event at the old high school. Central Public Highschool. A large school that most kids the neighborhood went to the entire neighborhood went with a few outsiders.

It was the last year for the seniors and like most schools, they throw parties after prom. Luckily, the school was cool enough to let them have it in the forest behind the school which was a terrible idea in the end.

An attack, by the old Eggman. Fire everywhere, surrounding the young teens. Very few escaped in time to call the Fire Department. Many died from trying to escape the scorching blaze and some even went missing. Victims of that night swore they were the only ones in that forest and swore that they saw people in black snatch up a group of girls before, after, and during the fire. Only one was able to escape from the mysterious assailants.

Amy Rose.

"What's going on!?" She yelled.

The fire spread quickly surrounding the teens. The music halted and screams filled the woodland. She was talking to a group of girls who she just met that senior year. She had her best friends but they were currently dancing further to the exit which was blocked off.

She turned around to see the five other girls gone, "What the–"

A hand went over her mouth and she was dragged back deeper into the forest. She struggled against the aggressor. She saw her friends and three others further left knocked out and being put into white vans by large men. Her eyes widened, she knew what this was everyone in town did. She calmed down and quickly reacted. Attacking her kidnapper by breaking his nose with the back of her head.

"Fuck, guys, a little help please."

"What did she do?"

"The slut broke my fucking nose, you know what, we aren't going to wait until we get her to the boss."

"Okay let hurry and get this over with."

Amy spit in one of their faces and got gagged and punched in response, "Hey, close the van and lock it, take it back a little further we need to deal with this whore quickly."

Amy's eyes widen as she realized what they were going to do, "Mmmm, Mmmm, "

She was trying to scream no but that was no help, it was too late, the fire was almost out after 5 minutes, she could still hear the scream of her classmates. Her clothes were torn and they were about to put her in the van but she gathered all her strength and fought back.

She ran back to the ravaged party and found an area that was safe to pass through, she jumped and made it over the burnt log, "We can't go any further, we have the requested 9." One said

"But the boss wanted.."

"We will get her no matter the time of day, month, or even year. The boss wants her, he will get her." Amy looked back and into the man's eyes. They were cold and sinister. She turned back around and ran through the now empty party. She saw the red and blue flashing lights and the sound of the ambulance. She ran to the road hoping to get help.

"Amy!" 

Amy heard her best friends Rouge and Blaze yells. She stopped and fell to her knees weakly, Her vision was blurry, she groaned as she saw a man standing back into the forest staring at her. He was taller than the other men. His eyes were more violent and unnerving than the other. He stood there….. staring at her.

'But I thought they worked for Egghead', she thought. She could tell it wasn't Eggman.

He turned and walked back into the forest, Amy passed out seconds later.

So you see, that night was a tragedy that was told all over the world. Year after year.

"15 teenagers, boys, and girls, dead and 9 identified girls and boys missing." The reports said Fox 4 News got there in a flash. 

"According to the Law, the 15 dead all died from different causes, most a heart attack, some burned to the stack and a handful stabbed to death. The fire lasted over 5 to 9 minute before it was completely eradicated The 9 girls missing have been verified to have been kidnapped by an unknown large group of infamous sex traffickers, V.I.L.E, who are have been kidnapping young teens in Central City for decades, one girl did escape to tell what she had seen but she didn't go without being brutally rapped by 3 masked men–

Police say that they might be responsible for the fire, and murdered teens. Police also say that the Infamous Eggman might be part of the fire but not a part of the murders and kidnapping of the teens. What will happen next, who will be held accountable, who is the villainous group, who is their leader and when will this be put to a stop.

I am Chercher Cat and this is Fox 4 News."

After that many went on with their life traumatized. Many got help while a few ignored their problems, while that only made them static people, they survived, and that is why they continue to live. Many moved out of the city to get away and become better people or the worst.

But this story is about the irrelevant characters, about the one I named, the original….


End file.
